


Ruby Red

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Work transferred from my old Tumblr.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck x Reader - Relationship, Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 26





	Ruby Red

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred from my old Tumblr.

Arthur watched as she got ready, completely mesmerized by the bright red slowly darkening her lips. As he sat on the bed, watching her as she looked herself over on the vanity, he couldn’t help the desire coursing through his veins at the sight of her. Y/N was beautiful, an ethereal being really, and as she accentuated her beauty with her makeup, Arthur couldn’t understand how or why she was interested in him.

Y/N smacked her lips together a couple of times to evenly distribute the ruby red that was now coating them and as he imagined how those pretty red lips would look like wrapped around his cock, he quickly grabbed a pillow from beside him to cover his now throbbing length. 

She got up from the vanity with a smile on her face, turning towards him before twirling in her dress, her arms bent at an angle as she gently lifted the skirt and one of her neat eyebrows raised in question.

“Beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.” He smiled, trying hard to mask the sadness he was feeling at her leaving him for the night. It was partly his fault, Y/N had begged him all week to come with, but he kept refusing. Truth be told, he was terrified of meeting her family. If she was any indication, they would all be gorgeous people and how out of place would he be with his thin, decrepit and hunched over form? No, he would refrain from attending in order to not embarrass her. She might be under some form of spell, but her family wouldn’t be and he was sure that should they see who their darling Y/N was wasting her time with, they would convince her to leave him. He’d surely die then. 

The smile on her face fell as her eyebrows furrowed with concern and her lips pressed into a thin line. Y/N sashayed towards him, her dress clinging to her every curve and Arthur could feel his mouth watering at the sight.

“What’s wrong honey-bun?” She murmured, her voice a soft coo as her hand cupped his cheek.

Arthur snorted at the nickname she only used because she knew it made him laugh and leaned into her touch, his hand finding a place on her knee.

“Arthur.”

“I miss you...” He pouted as he bit at the inside of his cheek nervously, his knee beginning to bounce as he avoided her gaze.

Y/N was seconds away from laughing and reminding him she was right there with him before she understood what he was trying to tell her. With a soft smile, she scooted closer to him, her bent knee resting on his and a knot formed in her throat as he took his hand back from the spot it was occupying on her knee.

“You’re allowed to tell me how you feel, you know? You’re allowed to ask things from me. It’s not you controlling me, but communication is key, love. Would you like me to stay?” She cooed softly, bending her face slightly to try and meet his eyes.

He whimpered then, his hand, which was tightened into a fist, covered the lower half of his face, his thumb and index finger pulling at his bottom lip nervously. 

Y/N sighed and took his free hand into hers, “if the tables were turned, would you want me to talk to you?”

Arthur nodded frantically; the hand she was clutching twitched slightly and he took deep breaths, trying hard to keep that laughter that always got in his way at bay. 

“They’ll hate me. I’m… I’m horrible to look at and my clothes… And you, you’re young, vibrant, beautiful. You’re an angel, Y/N.”

As hard as she tried to never express herself negatively towards him, whether with her facial expressions or with words he could misinterpret, she couldn’t help the scowl that took over her face as her hand pulled away from his.

Arthur looked up at her then, his face mirroring that of a wounded puppy and he watched her get up from the bed and pace along the edge of it, her dainty kitten heels leaving imprints on the worn carpet. 

“I thought you loved me.”

His eyes widened in fear and he tripped on his own feet as he rushed to her, his hands cupping her face as he reassured her in every way that he could think of that he did love her, more than life itself.

“If you loved me the way you claim to, you wouldn’t be questioning my choices.”

His face scrunched up in confusion then, his hands dropping to gently rest on her waist.

“I chose you, all of you. With your handsome face and those sparkling green eyes, like a pool I would gladly drown myself in. Your lips, so soft and warm, your dazzling smile… Arthur I chose to love you and you are perfect to me. You may not think yourself to be, but never, ever question my judgement again. You are beautiful to me, the only one for me and fuck whoever disagrees with me, yourself included.”

Even with tears in his eyes, at that he laughed. 

Her face softened at the sound of his genuine laughter, her lips kissing anywhere on his face she could reach before she rested her chin on his shoulder, angling her face to better reach his ear. “Clothes off, lights on.”

He gulped at her words. In the months they had been together, Y/N hadn’t actually gotten a good look at his naked body. They’d been intimate before, many times, but Arthur always insisted the lights remained off. She now understood it wasn’t just your typical shyness, instead, it was a deep sense of self-hatred that she could not continue to let him wallow in. She would do anything in her power to make him see what her eyes saw. 

At his reluctance, Y/N rolled her eyes playfully and gently pushed him into the bed, hiking her dress over her legs so she could straddle him easily.

She unbuttoned the dress shirt he was wearing, her lips leaving red lipstick stains on his body as she continued to expose more of his skin. Arthur shivered beneath her, his head hovering over the pillow as he kept his eyes on her every move. 

Once Y/N reached the last button, she kissed her way up his body once more, her hands gently cradling his shoulders as she slightly lifted him, just enough to get the shirt off of his arms before she threw it on the floor. Y/N sat back up, her eyes roaming over his body and Arthur felt his leg bouncing nervously, terrified of looking into her eyes and seeing disgust.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful Arthur. My pretty, pretty baby boy.” She purred, the tips of her fingers ghosting over his stomach and chest, her touch leaving goosebumps on his skin.

His eyes snapped up to hers, a groan leaving his lips while the tightening of his slacks turned uncomfortable. It wasn’t solely the words leaving her lips that lit up a fire inside, it was that look in her eyes. Y/N eyes shone with genuine want and hunger for him. As he looked up at her, her cheeks flushed while she nibbled on her bottom lip and looked at him like he was a delectable pastry, he couldn’t help the broken sob that left him.

Y/N’s eyes softened, her lips meeting his, her tongue pushing into his mouth and softly caressing every nook and crevice. “I’m never letting you go, Arthur. You’re so fucking perfect. You’re never getting rid of me.”

He whimpered against her lips, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he smashed his lips against hers feverishly, their heavy breathing and clacking of teeth filling the room. “Promise?”

With a grin, she brought her pinky up to his face, her hand finding his and bringing it up in front of hers. Arthur smiled, so much so he could begin to feel his cheeks aching, and hooked his pinky with hers, yet another smile on his face as her lips brushed against his knuckles. 

Abruptly, Y/N slithered down his body and off of the bed, her hands making quick work of her dress as it pooled at her feet. With a hop he thought to be quite adorable, she stepped out of the dress before all but ripping her undergarments off and went back to the bed. Before she fully got on, Y/N unzipped his slacks and hooked her thumbs around both the slacks and his boxers. Despite the arousal and slight nervousness he was feeling, Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle as she grunted and cursed while she hastily tried to remove his final layer of clothing, a victorious cheer leaving her lips the moment the feat was accomplished.

“How are you all mine?” She groaned, her hungry eyes taking him in again, her hand resting comfortingly on his bouncing leg. 

Arthur began fidgeting under her heavy gaze, a nervous smile on his face as he tried to regulate his breathing. He could see the way he made her feel, he could see in her eyes that she was being genuine but there was still a little voice in the back of his head whispered that it was all just an elaborate joke, that eventually, the ruse would come to an end and she’d laugh in his face and walk away from him forever.

As if reading his mind, which he wouldn’t find surprising, he half believed she might be an angel or at least out of this world, she climbed over him again. With her legs spread on either side of his waist, Y/N gently grabbed his hand and caressed her stomach before bringing it down to her core. She grabbed two of his fingers and dipped them inside her soaking wet warmth. Arthur gasped, his cock twitching and coming in contact with the back of her thigh. 

“Do you see what you do to me, love?” She moaned; her eyes screwed shut as he teased his fingers deeper inside her slick cunt. With a shudder and admirable self-control, Y/N pulled his fingers out of her. 

Arthur brought his fingers up to his lips, a grunt leaving him as he sucked them clean, her taste the most delicious thing his mouth had ever encountered.

Y/N whined above him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and Arthur allowed himself to feel pride at the knowledge that all of her reactions were caused by him.

Her lips found the junction between his neck and shoulder, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin there before they sunk down, intent on leaving a mark for him to wear proudly everywhere he went. 

Arthur moaned underneath her, his hands cupping her breasts as he palmed and teased them, needing a release for everything he was currently experiencing thanks to Y/N.

Y/N pulled away, her eyes admiring her handywork before she pecked his lips and hopped off of the bed, much to his chagrin.

His eyes followed her as she made her way to the vanity, her dainty fingers picking up the lipstick she had been perfecting over her lips minutes ago. He sat up on the bed, his weight resting on his elbows as he cocked his head to the side and watched as she reapplied the shade on her lips and cleaned up any smudges their activities had caused. With a content smack of her lips, Y/N turned back to him, a devilish glint in her eyes as she stalked towards the bed.

Like Y/N had done so many times during the night, she climbed on the bed yet again, her hands gently prying his legs apart, just enough for her to lay in between them, her lips perfectly lined up with the glistening, angry red tip of his cock. 

“I wonder if this shade is blow-job proof. What do you think, honey-bun?” Y/N murmured innocently, her hands wrapping around his length and Arthur swore he could’ve come from the husky sound of her voice alone. 

At the lack of a response, Y/N looked up at him with an arched eyebrow and he found himself struggling to form a thought as she gently blew warm air over his aching cock. Arthur finally nodded with a gulp and with a smile Y/N shrugged before she leaned forward to better reach him, licking a strip from the base of his length all the way up to the tip. 

His breath caught in his throat before a moan broke free, his hands fisting the bedsheets underneath him as his elbows slightly shook under his weight. With a wicked grin, Y/N wrapped her lips around him, his cock slowly disappearing past the red barrier her lips had become, and, in that moment, he knew red would forever be his favorite color. 

Soon enough, he felt himself hit the back of her throat, the hollowing of her cheeks along with her even tighter throat had him writhing under her and he didn’t know how he would last long.

Sensing his discomfort, Y/N stilled her movements, allowing Arthur to gather himself once more as she let him rest in her warm mouth. Once his breathing had somewhat leveled out, she allowed herself to move, bobbing her head up and down his length. In the back of his head, Arthur agreed that yes, her lips definitely did look divine wrapped around his cock and he finally let his elbows give out from under him, his head landing on the soft pillow as groans and moans left his lips. 

Y/N shifted her head slightly, angling just right so she’d be able to take him deeper, his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over as she took deep breaths through her nose to better manage her gag reflex. 

Arthur turned into a panting mess under her as he allowed himself to peek at her again, the ruined makeup on her face along the tears and slobber on her face enough to bring him over the edge, a guttural groan leaving his chest as he emptied himself in her warm mouth. 

Y/N swallowed every drop, her tongue gently massaging the underside of his pulsing, softening length, the moans leaving her chest sending delightful aftershocks all over his body. 

The moment the last drop emptied out of him, Arthur allowed himself to fall back on the mattress, a sweaty, panting mess, his hand tightened into fists over his chest as he took shuddering breaths. 

Y/N pulled away with a giggle, wiping her lips with her fingers before licking them clean and all Arthur could do was pull her down on him, his lips finding hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he tasted himself. 

“Are you tired, love? Or can you handle some more lovin’?”

Arthur bit his lips shyly, his teeth toying with his bottom lip as he shook his head, his wide, sparkling green eyes gazing into hers innocently. “I’m not tired.”

Y/N grinned, her lips, which Arthur was mildly surprised were as pristine as when she had reapplied her lipstick, finding his hot skin again. She sucked along his collarbone and as Arthur whimpered under her, he could feel himself getting hard again. 

Her lips trailed up the side of his neck before finding his earlobe, her teeth nibling on the soft skin, her breath sending shivers down his spine. “That’s a good boy.”

Arthur moaned, his lips chasing after her as she sat back up on him, a grin on her lips, her hand behind her as her fingers gently caressed his length, bringing him back to life. 

She slid down his body, her dripping, wet lips rubbing along his length and the both of them let out loud moans the neighbors would surely complain about soon enough. 

As Y/N gently raised her hips and aligned him with her entrance before slowly taking him in, Arthur found he didn’t care who heard everything she did to him.

His eyes fluttered closed, his hands squeezed her thighs tightly as she began moving over him, up and down and he faintly realized it was almost like a magic trick; the way he appeared and disappeared inside of her, like an adult version of peek-a-boo. 

Y/N was panting over him, her previously neatly curled hair now messily clung to her sweaty forehead and as Arthur’s eyes opened again to gaze at her, his chest warmed with all of the love he felt for her at that moment. Y/N was beautiful, always, but as the bedroom light right above her created a halo around her, highlighting her flushed cheeks and glistening body, he swore she was truly an angel sent to Earth to save him. 

Her movements gained speed, she was completely unsheathing his length before dropping back down until she was fully seated over him, not an inch of space between them. 

As Y/N bounced over him, Arthur could’ve sworn he saw stars. As she changed her pace once more and began sliding, up and down, he was sure there were entire galaxies in their bedroom. 

Suddenly, Arthur’s hands gripped her hips and held her in place as he began thrusting into her, hard and fast and oh so deliciously. The sound of skin slapping against skin along with their sounds of pleasure filled the room. Y/N let go first, his name falling from her lips as she sobbed the moment she tightened around him, her body convulsing and her thighs anchoring around him. 

Arthur chased after his own release, his hips snapping up and delivering bruising thrusts into Y/N’s spent body. Soon enough his pace faltered, and a groan left his lips, his unraveling spilling inside of Y/N and whimpers left her as his warmth filled her. 

She couldn’t have stopped it if she had tried, she collapsed over him, her face planting half on his shoulder and half on the pillow under him, her arms lazily resting on his torso as her eyes fluttered shut. 

Arthur chuckled, his fingers running over her tangled hair, his lips kissing any part of her face he could reach as he murmured sweet nothings meant only for her.

“I love you, more than life itself. You are perfect, my love. Absolutely perfect and I am the luckiest woman alive. I need you to understand that.”

He sighed and tightened his arms around her as he looked at the peeling popcorn ceiling in an effort to stop the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I will try.”

Y/N frowned into the crook of his neck but realized that was a big step for Arthur and it was a lot for him to give her. It still didn’t mean it was enough and she would make sure he felt all of the love she felt for him. “I swear to God I will continue fucking you into this mattress until you understand, Got it?”

Arthur laughed, loud genuine laughter that did not leave him breathless and in pain. Laughter that cleansed his soul and relieved him from all of the stress and worries that came from living in Gotham. Laughter that’s he had only come to know the minute Y/N entered his life. “I love you too.”


End file.
